The invention relates to apparatus for sweeping pavement and particularly to apparatus that can be retrofitted on existing snow plow positioning apparatus.
It is highly desirable to sweep streets, parking lots and the like. Various complicated and expensive apparatus using rotary brushes are know. This type of complex apparatus that often has a essentially a truck dedicated to the sweeping task. In other words the truck can not be used for carrying things or snow plowing or other tasks.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,928 that describes a brush mounted to touch the pavement just below the blade of a snowplow. The purpose is to sweep away light snow. That apparatus would not be practical for sweeping pavement in the summer time because it inherently is used simultaneously with the snow plow blade and this would clearly cause overheating of the truck engine. It will also be understood that if the blade is removed that the apparatus would not have enough weight to hold the brush down to accomplish thorough sweeping.
Other U.S. patents of general interest included U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,491,275; 4,835,811; 4,555,826; and 3,886,623.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which will be easily be retrofitted on existing snow plow rigs and which permit easy and thorough sweeping of large areas such as parking lots.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture as well as requires a minimum of labor to install.
Still another oject of the invention is to provide a brush that can be used to sweep away light snow.